sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Amulet of Avalor
The Amulet of Avalor is an magical necklace that appears in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, that bestows upon its wearer a power that can be a blessing or curse, depending on either a good or bad deed. History The Amulet of Avalor is an ancient Maruvian necklace that was created centuries ago by an unknown force in the Kingdom of Maru, a civilization that mysteriously disappeared before the Kingdom of Avalor was born. The Amulet has the power to reward its wearer with magical powers and abilities for each good deed she or he has done, but it can also curse them if a deed is bad. It became very famous among magical folk and highly coveted by those who knew the truth about it. Sometime in the past, the Amulet was discovered by the Kingdom of Avalor and became a family heirloom of the Royal Family. Forty-two years before the events of Elena and the Secret of Avalor, the Queen of Avalor gave the Amulet to her eldest daughter, Princess Elena, on her fifteenth birthday. One year later, an evil sorceress named Shuriki attacked Avalor and killed the King and Queen. Alakazar, Avalor's Royal Sorcerer, used a spell to save the rest of the family. To buy him time on the spell he had to create, Princess Elena tried to stop Shuriki on her own. Shuriki tried to strike Elena down but the Amulet saved her life at the cost of her freedom by pulling her into it. The process turned the Amulet from red to purple. Alakazar found the Amulet and spirited it away. It eventually left his hands and ended up in Isleworth and was worn for a time by Princess Charlotte. Sometime later, the Amulet arrived in Enchancia and became a family heirloom of the Royal Family. It was worn for a time by Grand Mum, the Grand Queen of Enchancia, until she gave it to her daughter. She told her children, Roland and Tilly, stories about it. Over time, her son came to dismiss the stories as fairy tales. Tilly, on the other hand, quickly discovered the stories were true and went on to become the first Storykeeper of Enchancia. Sometime later, Tilly took it off and the Amulet ended up in the Royal Jewel Room in the castle. It was later given to Sofia by her father Ronald as a welcome gift. He was going to give her a ruby necklace, but he saw the amulet flash, and decided to choose the amulet due to its history of guarding princesses. Roland told Sofia it was a very special amulet and asked her to not take it off. Sofia then promised him she wouldn't so even though Cedric asked for it, she wouldn't give it to him. Cedric's desire for it soothed after he befriended Sofia and gained respect. When that happened, he became Sofia's mentor around its powers, though he still sees himself as deserving of the amulet. Sofia then began to develop a closeness with the amulet due to the powers it gave her. Miss Nettle then sought the amulet, but when she tried to take it, Cedric and Sofia fought her off. Powers The Amulet of Avalor is a magic amulet that bestows upon its wearer magical powers. According to a book of magic, "With each deed perform, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse." *'Power Granting:' When the one wearing the Amulet does a very good deed, the Amulet will bless its wearer with a magical ability as a reward. After the power is unlocked, the wearer can use it anytime they want as long as they wear the Amulet. In "Cedric Be Good", it is shown that the powers can also be unlocked by magical means such as the Power Plucking potion but when the powers are unlocked that way they aren't permanent since the power isn't truly earned that way. Nine of its powers have been revealed. So far, Sofia has unlocked four of the powers it can grant its wearer: **'Animal Communication:' The first power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to converse with animals. She gained this ability in Once Upon a Princess when she helped a baby bird reunite with its mother. This is Sofia's most used ability, as it cannot be "turned off." **'Mermaid Transformation:' The second power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to transform into a mermaid and back. She gained this ability in The Floating Palace after she helped Oona out of a net. Sofia can use this whenever she puts her bare feet in a body of water and she stops using it after she pulls herself completely out of the water. So far, Sofia has used this ability three times. Sofia can retain her mermaid form while not wearing the amulet, but only in water. She can also activate it by will without needing to wet her feet, like her shrinking and animal transformation powers. **'Shrinking Ability:' The third power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to shrink to sprite size and back. Sofia gained this ability in "The Littlest Princess" after she helped three wee sprites. This is Sofia's first will-driven ability. So far, she has used it five times. **'Invisibility:' In "Cedric Be Good", Winifred reveals that the Amulet of Avalor can grant the wearer the ability to become invisible. **'Telepathy:' In "Cedric Be Good", Winifred reveals that the Amulet can grant the ability to read minds. **'Growing Ability:' In "Cedric Be Good", Winifred reveals that the amulet can grant the ability to grow to giant size and back. **'Supreme Strength:' In "Cedric Be Good", Cedric reveals that the amulet can make the wearer as strong as Hercules. **'Bouncing Ability:' In "Cedric Be Good", it is revealed that the amulet can give the wearer the ability to bounce really high. **'Cryokinesis:' In "Cedric Be Good", it is revealed that the amulet can give the wearer the ability to fire cryokinetic blasts from their hands that freeze anything they touch. **'Animal Transformation:' In "Hexley Hall", Sofia unlocks the power that was granted to her when she freed Elena--the power to turn into any animal she sees and wishes to be. This is her second will-driven ability. Curses *'Cursed to croak like a frog' (after boasting to her friends) *'Cursed to stay small '(after letting sprites into the castle despite her mother's warning) *'Cursed to suffer under Princess Ivy '(after Amber steals Sofia's amulet) Also, according to Cinderella, the Amulet connects all the princesses. With that said, a corresponding princess suddenly appears when Sofia is in trouble. They were: *'Cinderella '(helped Sofia make amends with Amber in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess) *'Jasmine' (helped Sofia and Amber rescue themselves in Two to Tangu) *'Belle' (helped Sofia realized that action speak louder then words in The Amulet and the Anthem) *'Ariel '(helped Sofia join forces with Cora to free Oona in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace) *'Aurora' (helped Sofia find Roland by seeking the help of animals in Holiday in Enchancia) * Snow White (helped Sofia to trust her instincts in The Enchanted Forest) * Fa Mulan (helped Sofia, Amber and Jun realize that they're stronger than they know in Princesses to the Rescue!) * Rapunzel (helped Sofia and Amber to escape out of a hole and teaches them that relationship has grown and deepened because of mistakes that Amber has made in Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy) * 'Tiana ('helped Sofia find a gift to give to the ice enchantress in order for her to take back the ice touch gift she gave to Winter) Trivia *The Amulet of Avalor likely gets its name from a portmanteau of "Avalon" and "Lore". *Avalor can also be split into "a valor," marking how the deeds that the amulet rewarded involved courage, and how the amulet only summons when courage is lost. *Like the One Ring, the amulet makes whoever wears it constantly rely on its power, therefore making whoever has it a bearer rather than a wearer. *Roland's mother, Grand Mum, used to tell him and Tilly about the amulet when they were children. Roland dismissed the information as fairytales while Tilly, who wore the amulet, found out that it was all true. *The amulet is reported to protect its bearer, though this has only surfaced as good fortune for Sofia when she follows her heart. **It also works as form of protection when it's bearer is at the receiving end of a fatal attack as seen in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *Sofia was in distress when Princess Elena made the amulet flash. Gallery Screenshots And Micellaneous Sofia's Welcome Gift.jpg Sofia's Amulet Begins To Glow.jpg Sofia's Amulet Summons Cinderella.jpg The Amulet Of Avalor.jpg The Amulet Curses Sofia.jpg Summoning Belle.jpg Red_Amulet.jpg The Amulet Turns Red To Purple When Elena Is Trapped.png|The Amulet Turns Red Into Purple When Elena Is Trapped The Amulet Gives Princess Elena's Freedom.png Sofia's New Amulet Glows Pink.png Sofia's Amulet Changed To Pink.png Amulet Gives Sofia A New Dress.jpg The Pink Amulet Turns Blue.jpg Sofia In Her Library Suit Wearing Her Pink Amulet.jpg Sofia's New Pink Amulet Glows.jpg|Sofia's Pink Amulet Glows Sofia's Pink Amulet.png The Amulet Gives Sofia The Special Power.png|The Amulet Gives Sofia A New Power The Amulet Of Avalor Purple.jpg The Amulet Of Avalor Pink.jpg Purple Amulet Light Up Disney Store.jpg Sofia Pink Amulet Light Up Disney Store.jpg Sofia The First Purple Light Up Disney Store.jpg Sofia The First Pink Amulet Light Up Disney Store.jpg Sofia Amulet Violet Necklace.jpg Sofia Purple Amulet Necklace.jpg Sofia Tiara And Purple Amulet.jpg New Amulet Of Avalor Pink Elena.jpg Pink Amulet Stone Necklace.jpg Sofia The First Tiara And Pink Amulet.jpg Sofia Pink Amulet Disney Store.jpg Light Up Pink Amulet.jpg Sofia The First Pink Amulet Light Up Right Side.jpg Sofia Musical Amulet With Elena.jpg Purple Amulet Display.jpg Purple Amulet Party City.png Sofia Amulet And Tiara.jpg Disney Store Sofia Purple Amulet.jpg Pink Amulet Toy.jpg Sofia The First Magical Talking Amulet.jpg Sofia Magical Talking Amulet.jpg Fashion Pendant Necklace Purple Amulet.jpg Purple Amulet Necklace.jpg Sofia The First Amulet Toy.jpg Pink Amulet Necklace.jpg New Amulet Of Avalor Pink Elena High Quality.jpg Category:Objects